Searching
by Nerokin4
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has Been searching for any trace of Naruto for a month, ever since he killed Moraga. Now she found something, could it be Naruto? (I do not own Naruto or it's concepts, I just wrote this for your enjoyment, also I should say that this is a Sequel to "What do I do?" not a spin-off). Some Credit goes to Fher34 for Helping me edit the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Searching**

Anomaly

It's been a month since Sasuke Uchiha came back alone from the Grid. I've been looking into the possibility of Naruto's Survival ever since that horrible day, when he sacrificed himself, alongside a total stranger, to save both our world and his. Right now I am in the Hidden Rock Village, looking for leads on where he'd be if he survived.

There is one person I ask for help. He's an expert on tracking Chakra signatures, and is teaching me what I need to know to find Naruto. His name is Gurogu of the Mountain. I have to admit that Living with him for the past two weeks hasn't been easy, but it also hasn't been very hard either. He has me cook and clean whenever we aren't training, and whenever neither is necessary I'm researching Moraga, the Felldragon that Naruto and Antonii Gureisu killed last month.

"Hinata! You should see this!" Gurogu says to me one day. He has graying hair even though he is only seventeen. his eyes are as blue if not bluer than Naruto's. I'm in bed at the time. I check the clock and it says 1:30 AM.

"What's so Important that You get up this early to see it?" I ask.

"I think I found something on your…friend." This grabs me. I gulp down my tea and follow him to the meditation room. There is a map on the walls in every direction while in the floor is the Land of Earth. while meditating Gurogu and I can see Marking that symbolize signatures of Chakra. While we meditate right at this moment, a unique signature is revealed to us. It's not blue like anyone else's, or shaped like anyone else's. And it's not red or shaped like a fox, like Naruto's Second Chakra. It's Purple and shaped like a Dragon. I'm starting to worry if Moraga was ever killed.

"Gurogu Sensei, I'd like to investigate this!" I say. Gurogu considers this for a while, then:

"I need time to think it over. Give me three days." Three days pass, but I don't ask for his decision. It's the first thing he says. "You can go see the anomaly once I find out where it is. At the moment." He locks himself in the Meditation room for an hour, and comes out telling me that the anomaly is in the Hidden Waterfall Village. I pack my things and go to the Hidden Waterfall Village looking for the anomaly with scrolls and weapons and whatever Gurogu thinks will be necessary for finding the Anomaly source.


	2. Chapter 2

Found?

I find the source of the Anomaly. It's a headband from my village. It's Black and it looks like it could fit around a man's head twice. I inspect it using my Chakra Signature training and find that someone wore it recently. Someone with Green Chakra. I search the cave where the Headband was, looking for anyone who had Green Chakra. I have three shuriken and a kunai at the ready just in case the force is hostile. I use the Byakugan, my clan's Dōjutsu, to see if I can find anyone in the cave with me.

I find someone… I get a closer look at him… white hair blocking closed eyes, a large scythe on the back, and clothes not of this world. I get another look at his Chakra… it matches the Chakra coming off the Headband, but it's also not of this world.

I've seen this Chakra before.

"Antonii, Antonii!" I shake him trying to wake him up, but it does nothing.

_Foolish Girl… he will not wake without a link to the one you love._ I hear a voice in the Cave._ And the one you love is not in this world._

It's a woman's voice… I pick Antonii up on my shoulders and carry him further in. suddenly we are in a completely white chamber. A bird comes out of nowhere. With nine wings counting the tailfeathers.

"Who are you?" I ask.

_I am Gora… thePoenixwing. I am here to tell you that your other looks for her love as well._

"My… Other?"

_"Mariah the Divineblood."_ I start to feel dizzy and fall asleep. When I wake up I find Antonii and Myself outside the cave. I write a letter to Gurogu thanking him for his lessons and telling him that I have to finish them at a later date, return to the Waterfall Village and mail it. I race back to the Hidden Leaf Village once I'm sure the letter has left.


	3. Chapter 3

Search Assistance

I come back to my home in the Hyuuga neighborhood. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are in my living room. I put Antonii in the guest room to make sure he is comfortable if he wakes up, that and the fact that I don't want him being embarrassed about sleeping in a girls bed if he wakes up. I put everything that could potentially harm him that is on his body against the wall or on the desk. Then I go to greet Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata… Did you find anything?" Sakura said.

"She probably just gave up, and came back," Ino said. I get mad at her pretty easily nowadays. She's the only one of us who doesn't want to see Naruto come back. That's a bit of a harsh accusation, actually. She's the only one of us who doubts we'll ever see Naruto again, whether we want to or not. I tell them what I found while training with Gurogu.

"Antonii… Gureisu?" Sakura queried.

"Oh, that's right… you never found out," I said. I explained everything about Antonii, How he took over Naruto's body and risked his life to save our world. And Sakura was the first person Antonii met. How could she miss that much?

"That was never Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No it was another Servant of Moraga, who turned against him and killed him."

"Then… Where's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Undoubtedly in the Matixia World. If Antonii is here in Shiboyo, the only way back is through the Grid. And I need your help getting there."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's Diagnosis

Sakura, being the student of Lady Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, has been learning medicine since Sasuke first abandoned the Hidden Leaf.

Before I consult anyone for advice on where I should go to reach the Grid, I have Sakura check up on Antonii. She has Ino do the Mind-Transfer Jutsu to see if she can get Antonii moving. But Ino reanimates without any success. So she gets me to look at his Chakra, to see if it's flowing properly. She says that, According to Jiraiya, Sage of the Frog, if the hair rotates to the left so should the Chakra. I feel his head and see that it moves to the right. I use the Byakugan, and all the Chakra I see in him, of all the unnatural occurrences behind Green Chakra, was still as…well, I'd say a statue but even stone can chip away. It was still as a photo, you could say.

"It's not moving at all!" I announce to Sakura.

"That's not good! Ino! Hinata! Secure yourselves!" Sakura says. Ino grabs one of the window, while I grab another. Sakura asks where the Chakra is gathered up the most. I tell her it's in the forehead. She charges Her Chakra, performs the Hand Seals of Tiger, Ram, and Dragon, and pokes the point very harshly, letting out all the Chakra I can see in Antonii. Antonii starts visibly breathe not just Audibly.

"Well that's one scare out of the way," Sakura says.

"Thank you… Sakura, Ino," I say.

"Hey if this guy can help us find the Sixth Hokage, then we're required to help." They say.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Connection

Sakura, Ino, and I leave the Leaf village that day. Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, allows us to rest at an inn in his village. He has his former teammates, Temari and Kankuro, standing outside the room trying to keep us safe from whatever would threaten us.

I finally fall asleep around midnight. I've been worrying about what Ino said about never finding Naruto. When I finally fall asleep, I dream. I'm on a bird of great white bird.

_I am under water, and I'm not alone. I see Naruto behind me._

_"Where Am I?" He asks._

_ "Naruto!" I almost die with happiness. But Naruto doesn't respond. "Naruto? Naruto!? Can you hear me!?"_

He cannot, Hinata._ Gora said. _He is the only one on this ground physically._ Naruto looks up, and so do I. A woman comes down, cloaked in light and golden cloth. "Naruto, I am Gora, Moraga's enemy." _

_ "Why am I here?" Naruto asks. I want to know that too._

_ "You sacrificed yourself to save not only your world but the Matixia as well. I cannot let that go unrewarded, even if you are Moraga's Champion."_

_ "How is this rewarding!?" Naruto asks. He gestures to the area around him. "I don't know where I am, I miss all my friends and I'm gonna die without seeing Hin- without seeing the one I love!"_

_ "I have to ask, Naruto," Gora says. "If my champion did not deliver that message you sent with him… would you still want to go back?"_

_ "I would! If Sasuke didn't tell her I would want to myself!"_

_ "Then Tell her."_

_ "What?" _

_ "She's here now… tell her."_

_ I thought he was talking about Sakura. I knew she was the one with Naruto's eye since they were little. I was always jealous of her, because she was what I wanted to be… the one Naruto loved._

_ "Hinata?" Naruto says. "I'm sorry that I never looked at you the way I was looking at Sakura." I do not like where this is going. "Now I understand that she's not the one for me. I hope you haven't found someone else before now because that would just hurt." Now I get where this is going. "I love you Hinata."_


	6. Chapter 6

Greater Urgency

I wake up with Ino and Sakura looming over me.

"Mornin'," Ino says. "Bad dream?"

"Sort of… How can you tell?" I ask.

"You were crying," Sakura answers. "What happened? In the Dream?"

I tell them everything that happened on the Grid, not caring who I told, but rather that someone knew that Naruto told me he loves me. And what makes me miserable about this is the fact that I doubted that I would see him again… I mourned over him! His telling me he loves me now hurts me more than a kunai straight for the heart. I start to ball on the bed and wail out that, though I love him, I question whether I deserve his love.

"Hinata…" Ino said. "You were the first to believe that Naruto could be alive."

"I was?"

"Yes… and the proof you found is the only thing keeping the Village from having another Hokage," Sakura said. "You should be happy that Naruto is alive, and even happier that he loves you."

I thank them and Temari bangs on the door.

"Gaara needs to see you all. Now!" She says.

Gaara is taking care of a baby fox when we enter his office.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Sakura asks.

"How many tails does this cub have?" he asks.

I look closer, and notice it has nine.

"Is that!?"

"No… But I think it's one of Kyubi's offspring."

"Then…?"

"Kyubi may not be in Naruto anymore!"


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Kyubi

The Fact that Kyubi had an offspring mad me worried enough. I mean if Kyubi had escaped Naruto's Spirit then what would happen to Naruto? Then it hit me even harder… What would the cub do when it reached adulthood? Would it cause suffering any level near its father's? Or could we tame this beast? I decided that Finding Kyubi was most important at the moment.

I study the history of the Nine Tailed Demons. Turns out that if a host for the Demons were powerful enough, they could completely change the will of the Demon. And every Demon receives a copy of a large portion of the Host's personality. Memories, Emotions, Likes, Dislikes, Friends… even Loved Ones.

Then it hits me where Kyubi could be.

Home… where the memories and emotions make sense… where the friends and loved ones would be… where he could find the likes and dislikes. I tell the Girls this and they react with concern… almost as much as I've got.

"What will happen when the civilians see Kyubi back in the wild!?" Ino asks.

"That's why we have to go back!" I say. "We have to make sure they don't hurt him, or that he doesn't hurt them!"

About three days later (which is the time it takes to travel from Sand to Leaf or vice versa), we were greeted with the sight we were least expecting. Normality. Everything was going on as it should be. The only thing that tipped me off that things weren't completely normal was a rustling in the bushes to our left.

_"My Child!"_ the voice says. It's sinister… but it means no threat that I can tell. "_Where did you find her?"_

"Kyubi?" I say to the creature in the Bushes. "Is that you?"

_"It is I. But why do I only remember this place… in fondness? I attacked this place and I don't remember why. Why did this place not shun me?"_

"Because you were… not yourself when you were last here…" I explain. "You were sealed in a boy I felt fondly towards… I need your help to find a way to him."

_"If I go back will the memories make sense?"_

"I can't answer that… but I can make sense of the memories, before you go back."

We stare each other down, him with a sneer, me with a smile… then finally,

_"I trust you, Hinata Hyuuga."_


	8. Chapter 8

Antonii's Memory

Kyubi makes a statement to The Village that he has returned and means no harm. He is looking for a Boy named Antonii Gureisu, and does not expect anyone to bring Antonii to him. The strangest thing the Villagers saw that day was probably a giant fox with nine tails walking alongside three girls and a mere cub to the Hyuuga house.

"Here we are, Kyubi."

_"How can I help you find my Host with… this boy?"_ Kyubi asks.

"Like your host this boy was a champion of Moraga the Felldragon," I say. "Before he killed Moraga, I believe there may have been a strong connection between Naruto Uzumaki and Antonii Gureisu."

_"And you believe there is still a trace of this connection left? Very well… I will see what I can find on Him."_

"We just want to know how to open the Door to the Grid."

Kyubi probes Antonii's head with the tips of his tails. They start to glow a little and what looks to be Antonii's Brain starts to literally light up through his skull. When the glow on the tail stops so does the light of the brain, and Kyubi comes up and says something.

_"He does not know how to open the Door to the Grid alone!"_

"Does anyone else?" Sakura asks.

_"One Vicuta Shein. But he's on the Matixia."_

"I know where else we can find some way to the Grid," I say. We grab Antonii and bring him to Sasuke's home in the Uchiha District.

"How can I help you ladies?" he asks. Like almost everyone he's been mourning Naruto's Death… but what he doesn't know is that he's mourning for no reason.

"We found a way to bring Naruto Back here," Sakura says. She and Sasuke have been dating since Naruto Disappeared.

"What?" Sasuke's face turns from Sadness to Shock. Ino drops Antonii on the ground and Kyubi sticks his head in the window.

"Is that…?" We nod. "And That?" We nod.

"We need someone to open the Door to the Grid." I say.

"I can do that… But why the Grid?"

"Because Naruto's Spirit is there."


	9. Chapter 9

The River of God

Sasuke opens the Door with Kyubi's help. Kyubi and I dive through the Door, bringing Antonii and leaving everyone else behind.

We fall straight into the water. When I can open my eyes I see a girl with golden hair sinking as well. With Naruto and the Ninth Wings of Heart. We stare at each other for a few seconds. Then look further down to see a Bird where we're heading… Gora. We land on Gora's head. And I realize that this is where I saw Naruto days ago, in my dream.

Suddenly, Naruto's Body starts to move and Kyubi, with one touch, enters his spirit. Antonii starts to move as well and when the Ninth Wings touch him, his spirit absorbs them.

For a moment all is still, neither Mariah, who the other girl turned out to be, nor I moved as we waited for Naruto and Antonii, to move again.

Then Naruto Speaks.

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto… I thought-"

Naruto comes up and hugs me. The wetness on my shoulder tells me he's crying.

"This is… Real…" I hug him back. When he pulls away he comes back to kiss me. I let him, and there's more passion in this kiss than you could imagine existing between two people.

"Where are we?" Antonii asks.

"This is the River of God," Gora says. "I've held you here for your survival. Now it seems my help is no longer necessary… Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki, Anthony Grace, Mariah the Divineblood, and Hinata Hyuuga." The portals to our own worlds open. And we are sent home…


	10. Chapter 10

After The Story

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm happy to say that I am Alive and well and Still the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Years have passed and the Village Hidden in the Leaves still stands, now complete with its 6th Hokage.

Hinata and I married a few months after I came back from the Grid, and so did Anthony and Mariah.

I have changed in many ways after that incident and I'm never going back to Anthony's dimension, but that doesn't mean that it's going to be totally different. Another thing that has changed is the new family I've just formed, and it's due to the fact that Hinata is pregnant.

She's expecting a child, and I'm going to be a father.

She tried to hide that something was off at first, but I could feel the new chakra growing inside of her. And even if I hadn't found out, the faint spells, the hunger, and every other symptom that comes with the pregnancy could only go on for so long.

Tsunade can confirm it's a boy.

Now, I have a village to protect, a family to be with, and a child to take care of. My friends are also here and what else can someone like me ask for?

I'm lucky… if my ties to Anthony's and my worlds weren't strong as they were, I'd be dead. Worse, I'd be erased.

Which only leave me with one thing to say…

Thank you everyone… thank you.


End file.
